Wendy Marvell
|-|Wendy Marvell= |-|Wendy in X784= |-|Wendy in X792= |-|Dragon Force= |-|Enchantment: Irene Belserion= Summary Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B, higher with Dragon Force | Likely High 7-A, High 7-A with Dragon Force | High 7-A, higher with Dragon Force, 6-C with Enchantment: Irene Belserion Name: Wendy Marvell, Sky Sorceress Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 12 | 13 | 14 (She was originally born 400 years ago and was sent to the future using the Eclipse Gate) Classification: Human, Mage, Sky Dragon Slayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Smell and Hearing), Extrasensory Perception, Dragon Slaying Magic, Air Manipulation, Healing, Breath Attack, Statistics Amplification, Necromancy (Ability to summon the souls of the dead, but it applies to Dragons only, and it isn't a combat ability as the summoned souls have no powers at all), Status Effect Inducement Negation, Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (Her Magic is especially effective against those with dragon-like properties, bypassing their defenses), Limited Power Mimicry, Resistance to Air Manipulation | Power Nullification (Can remove all of the the magic from within someone) Attack Potency: Small City level (Should be comparable to Lucy Heartfilia) | City level (Should be about half as strong as her Dragon Force. Matched Sherria Blendy in a fight), higher with Dragon Force (Overpowered Base Ezel and defeated his Etherious Form) | Likely Large Mountain level (Should be about half as strong as her Dragon Force. Lightly injured Base Dimaria with Sherria's Help), Large Mountain level with Dragon Force (One-shot Historia Ezel even while severely injured. Fought with God Soul Dimaria for a bit. Slightly damaged Base Irene) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than before), higher with Dragon Force (At least 2x stronger than before due to Dragon Force), Island level with Enchantment: Irene Belserion (Borrows power from Irene Belserion. Fought and overpowered Dragonization Nebal) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Natsu and Gajeel) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before), higher with Dragon Force (At least 2x faster than before due to Dragon Force) | Sub-Relativistic (Dodged an attack from Dimaria at close range), higher with Dragon Force | Sub-Relativistic, higher with Dragon Force, higher with Enchantment: Irene Belserion Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable in strength to Natsu) | At least Class K, Class M with Dragon Force | At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class | City Class (Blocked Rala's Hammer with her Sky Dragon's Claw), higher with Dragon Force (Effortlessly launched Base Ezel several meters flying with a punch) | Likely Large Mountain Class, Large Mountain Class with Dragon Force (Knocked Dimaria back with a kick) | Large Mountain Class, higher with Dragon Force, Island Class with Enchantment: Irene Belserion (Borrows power from Irene Belserion. Fought and overpowered Dragonization Nebal) Durability: Small City level (Took an attack from Azuma, that, even while holding back, harmed Lily) | City level (Took his from Sherria, who was able to injure Juvia), higher with Dragon Force (Took hits from Etherious Ezel) | Likely Large Mountain level (Took a direct casual blast from Dimaria), Large Mountain level with Dragon Force (Took hits from a casual God Soul Dimaria. Took a beating from Historia Ezel even while severely injured, took hits from Base Irene) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than before), higher with Dragon Force (Stronger than before), Island level with Enchantment: Irene Belserion (Borrows power from Irene Belserion. Took hits from Dragonization Nebal) Stamina: Very High (She can use multiple Sky Dragon Slayer spells without exhausting for long periods) Range: Several dozens of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None unless you count her cat, Carla. Intelligence: Fairly intelligent (Knows several healing spells and other powerful magic even at her young age. She managed to perfectly mimic several of Natsu's techniques just from watching him. Learned how to use two Secret Arts in mere days. Restored Sherria's magic to make her attack miss due to the excess of power). Weaknesses: She suffers from bouts of extreme motion sickness when riding any vehicle. Her magic is less effective in polluted areas. Wendy's healing magic doesn't work on herself. Wendy also cannot eat her own air to replenish her stamina or to stop her magic attacks reflected to her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her magic can heal severe injuries, even those caused by a Dragon, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal people and can even counteract other Magic. She can also use supportive magics, such as increasing attack power and speed. As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): An air version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It is powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, and then match Sherria's Sky God's Bellow after having her Second Origin unlocked. **'Sky Dragon's Roar + Cure': A variation of Sky Dragon's Roar with the additional power from Wendy's healing Magic. This spell is unique in its simultaneous offensive and healing properties, such that Wendy was able to cure Erigor's memory block, which released the Magic bestowed upon him and rendered him unable to fight. *'Sky Dragon's Healing Spell': A healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining the poison from an infected victim and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. Wendy used this spell to heal Erza of her poisoning, after she was bitten and poisoned by Cubellios, during her battle with Cobra. *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack' (天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This Magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack *'Sky Dragon's Claw' (天竜の鉤爪 Tenryū no Kagizume): Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang' (天竜の砕牙 Tenryū no Saiga): Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. *'Sky Dragon's Wave Wind' (天竜の波颪 Tenryū no Namioroshi): Wendy swings her hand and subsequently generates a powerful tornado. *'First Sky Arrow' (天空甲矢 Tenkū Haya): The user cloaks one of their legs in a whirlwind of a Sky Dragon's air, thrusting it at their target. Sky_Dragon's_Roar.gif|Sky Dragon's Roar Healing_Spell.gif|Sky Dragon's Healing Spell Sky_Dragon's_Wing_Attack.gif|Sky Dragon's Wing Attack Sky_Dragon's_Claw.gif|Sky Dragon's Claw Sky_Dragon's_Crushing_Fang.gif|Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang Sky_Dragon_Wave_Wind.gif|Sky Dragon's Wave Wind Sky_Arrows.gif|First Sky Arrow Enchantment (付加術 Fukajutsu): A large portion of the spells in Wendy's possession are enchantments, which allow her to attach her Magic Power to someone or something (including herself) to boost their natural parameters. Being capable of such a feat makes Wendy, by default, in addition to being a Dragon Slayer, an "Enchanter" (付加術士エンチャンター Enchantā). However, not all enchantments she possesses are associated with Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. It has been noted that Wendy's aptitude for enchantments is exceptionally great, with her being able to cast enchantments on a level comparable to a High Enchanter's. Additionally, when her body was under Irene's control, Irene was able to cast enchantments with power comparable to her own, noting that Wendy's magical aptitude was much higher than she anticipated. Sky Dragon Slayer Enchantments: *'Vernier' (瞬足バニーア Banīa): A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER..." **'Ile Vernier' (速度倍化イルバニーア Iru Banīa): By chanting "Ile Vernier", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the speed-increasing capabilities of Vernier. *'Arms' (剛腕アームズ Āmuzu): After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS.." **'Ile Arms' (攻撃力倍化イルアームズ Iru Āmuzu): By chanting "Ile Arms", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the offense-increasing capabilities of Arms. *'Armor' (アーマー Āmā): A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themself, for a short period of time. **'Ile Armor' (防御力倍化イルアーマー Iru Āmā): By chanting "Ile Armor", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the defense-increasing capabilities of Armor. *'Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-Raise' (状態異常耐性付加エンチャントリレーゼ Jōtai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze): A supportive spell that will protect Wendy from any Magic of anomaly effect targeted towards her. Basic Enchantments: *'Deus Corona' (神の王冠デウスコロナ Deusu Korona): By chanting "Elemental resistances rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her defensive capabilities quite significantly. However, against powerful enough attacks, the resistances added onto her can be broken through. *'Deus Eques' (神の騎士デウスエクエス Deusu Ekuesu): By chanting "Physical ability rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her general physical capabilities. *'Dragon Slayer Seal' (滅竜印 Metsuryū In): By chanting her intentions, Wendy is able to enchant others with Dragon Slayer attribute from her Magic, as well as able to stack multiple Dragon Slayer Magics from other Dragon Slayers. High Enchantments: *'Deus Zero' (神の無加デウスゼロ Deusu Zero): Wendy is capable of casting this high-level enchantment, which allows one to extract Magic and other enchantments from people, and used it to negate the casting of Irene Belserion's own Deus Zero. In Irene's body, she also later proved herself to be able to, because of the vast difference in strength between her then-current form and original body, completely extract Irene's personality from her body and put them back where they belonged. *'Personality Enchantment' (人格 付加エンチャント Jinkaku Enchanto): This enchantment allows Wendy to augment a personality. Wendy uses this enchantment to temporarily transfer her own self into Irene's body, thus becoming its host. *'Magic Enchantment:' Wendy tought this enchantment to Erza to allow her to attach Dragon Slayer Magic or Natsu and Gray's Magic on her swords. *'Residual Thought Enchantment' (残留思念付加エンチャント Zanryuu Shinen Enchanto): This enchantment allows Wendy to enchant Irene's residual thoughts and memories while she was in her body onto herself as well as having her appearance change reminiscent of Irene. Wendy also gained the ability to interact and see Irene's personality while using this enchantment due to having Irene's personality enchanted on her beforehand via Personality Enchantment by Irene herself. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art *'Shattering Light: Sky Drill' (照破・天空穿 Shōha Tenkūsen): A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. *'Milky Way' (ミルキーウェイ Mirukī Wei): It is a Magic that can be used to materialize the soul of a deceased Dragon, which can then be conversed with. Although, to be able to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is not able to materialize souls whose magic has vanished from this world. As noted by Wendy, it takes a strong will for one's soul to persist after death, though the state of the soul can be affected and damaged by powerful magic. Sky_Drill.gif|Shattering Light: Sky Drill Wendy_casts_Milky_Way.gif|Milky Way Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming air with a high concentration of Ethernano, Wendy can enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Wendy gains pink eyes together with longer hair, now pink instead of blue, that curves and points upwards. The Dragon Slayer also has white scales, similar to that of Grandeeney's, that spring out of her back, and smaller ones on her hands and feet. After the one-year time skip, while fighting the Avatar army, Wendy was shown to be able to enter Dragon Force at will. Dragon_Force_Wendy.gif|Wendy's Dragon Force Wendy_Dragon_Power.gif|Wendy's Dragon Force Power Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 | 100 Year Quest Gallery WendyMarvellRender.png WendyRender1.png Wendy dragon force.png All Dragon Slayers in action.png WendyxSherria_Spin.jpg Others Notable Victories: Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Sakura Haruno's Profile (7-A versions were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) Choppper's profile (Dressrosa Chopper and X791 Wendy were used, Dragon Force was restricted, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Air Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Necromancers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6